


you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

by Razia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Kinda, M/M, Surprise Kissing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia
Summary: They kiss without thinking. Then they kiss on purpose.(that's it, that's the fic)
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/gifts), [yaponsko2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaponsko2/gifts).



> Ru mentioned kissing, then Riss mentioned kissing without thinking, and I'm here to deliver.
> 
> (title is from [Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v45F0YesdZM&ab_channel=sixpenceofficial) , by Sixpence None the Richer)

Ichigo steps out of the bathroom with light steps, yawning as the exhaustion of the day finally settles on him. Classes and training in one day really takes it out of him sometimes, even though he wouldn’t change it for the world. (He conveniently forgets he has two essays due next week, a lab assignment, and an oral presentation that will bore his professor to tears.)

He grabs his bag and runs a hand through his damp hair, making his way downstairs.

The warehouse’s inhabitants are getting ready for bed, though he and Shinji skipped dinner to spar, because they’re both idiots, according to Hiyori.

Which, fair.

“Hey,” Shinji says from where he’s sprawled on the couch, still in soul form. “Wanna grab some late dinner?”

“Sure, I’m just gonna leave my stuff at home. Meet me there?”

Shinji gets up and stretches. “Yup, I’ll just take a shower first.”

Ichigo closes the last steps between them, unconsciously tilting his head to the side. “‘Kay, see you later.”

Shinji hums in agreement and gives him a small kiss, a little peck on the lips that doesn’t last more than half a second. “See ya.”

Ichigo steps back and waves at Hiyori, ignoring the long-suffering, not-impressed face she’s making at them.

Fifteen minutes later he’s standing in his bedroom, backpack atop the desk as he considers changing his t-shirt into something more formal, or at least less like it seems he came straight from the gym, when it clicks.

Holy fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck????

Oh, _fuck_.

Ichigo’s heart trips inside his chest and starts beating at an alarming rate as he grabs his phone and sends Shinji a message, fingers shaking.

**strawberry mocha** (22:01)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

**elohssa** (22:07)  
oh u finally noticed huh

**strawberry mocha** (22:07)  
OMG SHINJI IM SO SORRY ALKDBAJFBSAKJFBSAF

**elohssa** (22:08)  
y u sorry  
im the one who kissed ya

**strawberry mocha** (22:08)  
wait you’re right  
wtf

**elohssa** (22:10)  
tho tbf ur the one who kissed me last time  
so ya know  
im just evening things out

**strawberry mocha** (22:10)  
..............I did??

**elohssa** (22:10)  
yup

**strawberry mocha** (22:11)  
how long have we been doing this????

**elohssa** (22:11)  
couple months now

**strawberry mocha** (22:13)  
omfg

**elohssa** (22:14)  
its fine  
i was waitin to see when u would notice it  
sorry  
should have told ya

**strawberry mocha** (22:14)  
no wait it’s  
it’s fine

**elohssa** (22:15)  
is it?

**strawberry mocha** (22:17)  
..........yeah

**elohssa** (22:18)  
nice :D  
im almost ready  
ill meet ya at ur door

**strawberry mocha** (22:19)  
alright

**elohssa** (22:22)  
so can we consider this the first date

**strawberry mocha** (22:23)  
if we go by all the other times we’ve had dinner after training...  
prolly not

**elohssa** (22:23)  
yah but now its official

**strawberry mocha** (22:26)  
oh........ yeah, I guess  
okay then

**elohssa** (22:26)  
im leaving here  
see ya in 15  
(♥ω♥*)

Ichigo chokes on nothing at the cute little kaomoji, feeling his face heat up. He opens the kaomoji app on his phone— _thanks, Yuzu_ —and browses the list of shy/blushing ones, all the while trying very hard not to think about what he’s doing, lest he chucks his phone out of the window in embarrassment. When he finds the perfect one, not too shy and not too eager and not too blushy _oh my god he’s overthinking this whole thing_ , he sends it to Shinji.

**strawberry mocha** (22:27)  
(*´∀`*)

**elohssa** (22:27)  
nldsfnsalfksdfl  
wtf thats so cute  
ur so cute

Ichigo slaps a hand on his burning face and wills his blush down. His cheeks almost hurt from the big grin he has, and he tries to get it under control while changing his shirt. By the time he’s making his way downstairs, there’s still a silly smile on his lips, but he shrugs the embarrassment away, determined to not let it stop him.

The girls are watching a movie in the living room. Yuzu turns around and visibly perks up at him.

“Onii-chan, you look happy!”

“Yeah, um... I’m going on a date? Maybe?”

“What do you mean, maybe?” Karin asks, turning around to look at him up and down, a frown on her face. “Did you break up with Hirako?”

“I—What?”

“I thought you guys were dating?”

“What? Since when?”

“Since you started training with him after your afternoon classes, onii-chan,” Yuzu says, looking at him with that sad little frown she’s perfected. “Did you two break up? Are you going on a date with someone else? I thought you guys were getting along well...”

Oh.

Ichigo slaps a hand on his face again. Suddenly, Hiyori’s various expressions over the last few months make so much sense now. And Lisa’s smart little comments. And Rukia’s waggling eyebrows. And Ishida’s eye-rolls. And, and, and.

He throws his arms up in exasperation. “Did everyone know but me?”

Karin shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Honestly, onii-chan...”

He groans and hides his face behind both hands, feeling his skin heat up again. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out to find another message from Shinji.

**elohssa** (22:39)  
outside :3

He doesn’t even notice he’s grinning until Yuzu giggles from the couch. He looks up to find Karin smiling at him, that smug little smile that’s she’s perfected. His little sisters are little terrors, even though they’re not so little anymore.

There’s a split second where he thinks he should wipe the smile and let the usual frown fall on his face, like a comfort expression, but his heart’s still doing little flips, and Ichigo doesn’t really feel like hiding anything tonight. And really, according to Shinji and his sisters and apparently everyone else, they’ve been doing this for months now.

He takes a deep, calming breath. “Okay, I’m going on a date with the person I’ve been dating for months now.”

“That’s great, onii-chan, have fun!”

He waves, already heading for the door.

“Ichi-nii!”

“What?”

“Fucking finally!” Karin shouts from the couch.

Ichigo laughs. “Language!” he shouts back, not bothering to turn around. He can feel Shinji at the gate, and his eyes want to drink him in, even though he saw him only a few minutes ago.

He steps out onto the sidewalk and has to stop for a second. Shinji is leaning against the brick wall, black jeans and black shoes, looking so handsome it should be illegal, even though his shirt is a red so red it looks like it will burn him if he touches it.

“You look good,” he blurts out, smile still in place and blush probably still in place as well.

“Ya look better,” Shinji answers, grinning at him. (He’s lying; Ichigo’s in the same boring jeans and boring white shirt and boring sneakers he’s usually in whenever he goes out to eat. Shinji had seen this outfit more times then either of them can probably count. The compliment still sends a pleased wave down his throat, like he just took a sip of something warm during a cold night.)

“Oh my god, Shinji, shut up.”

Shinji laughs and extends a hand toward Ichigo. He hesitates for just a moment, before thinking _fuck it_ , and grabbing it.

Their official date goes way better than Ichigo had expected, which is surprising but not really, since they’ve been friends for years and know each other’s favorite foods and drinks and conversation topics. They go to a small restaurant out of the way of the busy streets, a familiar place they’ve been in many times, and their favorite waitress greets them with a knowing smile when she sees them holding hands. Ichigo blushes, of course, and waits for Shinji to start teasing him as soon as she leaves with their orders, but instead Shinji only pats his hands, smile small and affectionate, and pulls up the topic they were discussing the previous day.

Just like that, Ichigo relaxes against his seat and lets the background music—an old english pop song—wash away his nervousness.

They decide on ice cream as dessert, both because the night is warm and because neither of them want it to end just yet. Ichigo gets chocolate and vanilla— _it’s a classic, Shinji!_ —and Shinji gets dragonfruit and sweet corn— _hey, don’t gimme that look_ —and they polish it off on a bench near the ice cream shop.

They take the long way back to Ichigo’s house, walking slowly, hand-in-hand, the tension between them never going into awkward territory. Ichigo marvels at how comfortable he feels with Shinji, and then marvels at his own obliviousness, and then decides it doesn’t matter anymore.

They stop outside the door and Ichigo looks at him and smiles, rueful for the first time tonight.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, there’s nothin’ to apologize for.”

“It’s just... I wasted so much time.”

“Ya didn’t. We had fun these past few months, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, of course! But... we could have... y’know...”

“Hmmmmmm, don’t think I do.” Shinji’s grin is full of mischief. Ichigo’s stomach clenches at the sight, at having that intensity directed at him and finally being able to appreciate it.

He chuckles under his breath. “We could have been kissing, _actually_ kissing, for months now.”

“That’s okay. We can kiss now.”

“We definitely can.”

Shinji curls a hand around Ichigo’s neck, slow and careful and heavy, not holding him down but clearly wanting to feel Ichigo’s skin against his. A shiver runs down his spine and goosebumps rise on his arms, Shinji’s grin taking on that predator edge that makes his eyes glint. Ichigo’s arms circle his waist with the same slow deliberation, feeling every inch of muscle under his hands as they end up on Shinji’s back, pulling him closer. Shinji’s other hand goes around the small of his back, fingers splayed against his shirt, warm, pressing down like it wants to carve itself there.

Ichigo shivers again and can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed, can’t even think about dancing out of Shinji’s grip in an attempt to keep his dignity, because only someone insane would do that when they’re in Shinji’s arms, clearly being held like something precious, something wanted.

His thoughts come to a halt as soft lips fall on his, gentle, contrasting with the weight of the hands on him, and it feels like Ichigo’s been running running running and can finally rest, can finally stop to appreciate the scenery, to feel the sun shining down on his skin. Shinji kisses him like he’s been waiting all his life for this. It’s a heady feeling, makes Ichigo feel powerful in a way his powers simply can’t compete. He curls his fingers into Shinji’s back and receives a hum in response, so low and so pleased Ichigo might die in this exact spot any second now.

He doesn’t know and doesn’t care how long they stay like that, how long their hands roam around, learning each other for the first time. He loses count of the small kisses Shinji leaves on his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Loses count of how many times he feels like his knees might buckle against the onslaught of warmth rushing through his body.

They separate with a small sound of wet lips against wet lips, and it’s honest to god one of the most erotic sounds Ichigo has ever heard.

“I need ta go now. Right now,” Shinji whispers against his lips.

“Why?”

“If I don’t, I might never leave. That would be a problem.”

Ichigo huffs a laugh, barely making any sound. He tells himself to step back, to get his hands off Shinji and let him go, but it’s suddenly really hard to control his muscles. His arms tighten around Shinji.

Shinji chuckles. “Yer gonna have ta let me go sometime soon.”

“Sometime soon,” Ichigo parrots, pressing closer to get another kiss. Now that he can do this, consciously, without holding anything back, he really doesn’t want to stop. He swallows Shinji’s answering laugh and presses his lips against his mouth, revelling in the smile he feels there for a second.

Another amount of time that feels too soon passes, and finally Shinji’s the one who steps back before Ichigo can catch him again.

“It’s late, and ya have classes tomorrow.”

“I can skip them.”

Shinji laughs, grabbing Ichigo’s arms and taking them away from his waist. “Don’t even think ‘bout it. I know ya have exams comin’ up soon.”

Ichigo pouts. “I’m all grown up, I can do what I want.”

“True, but I’ll let you stay the night if you go to all yer classes.”

“Are you... bribing me?”

“Yup.”

Ichigo takes a couple of seconds to think. “...And it’s working.”

“I know.” Shinji grins again, too smug for his own good. Ichigo wants to kiss that grin.

As if reading his thoughts on his face—very likely—Shinji takes two steps back and walks backwards toward the gate, steps light and slow against the ground, like he doesn’t want to go. His eyes roam Ichigo’s entire form once or twice before staying on his face, and then Shinji gives him a soft, soft smile that sends Ichigo’s heart into overdrive, makes him go warm from head to toe with a rush of affection that seems like it’s going to burst out of him.

He waves, thoughts still jumbled into a pleased mess. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya, beautiful.”

He barely has time to react to the pet name before Shinji jumps onto the brick wall with a big grin and disappears behind a fast shunpo that his tired eyes can barely follow.

He stays there for a full minute more, calming his heart while the wind cools his cheeks.

His phone buzzes against his pocket.

**elohssa** (02:34)  
♥

It’s a simple message and Ichigo sighs, content. He walks inside and closes the door behind him with a soft click, then sends a simple message back.

**strawberry mocha** (02:34)  
♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo would totally be the annoying big bro who swears a lot, but pretends to get fussy when the girls do it. (They're _babies_ , okay, they can't swear!!!).
> 
> You can all thank Riss for Shinji's username ;]
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave a comment telling me what you thought! And you can come scream at me on [tumblr](https://raz-ia.tumblr.com/) and come join the [ShinIchi discord server](https://discord.gg/WMNUQQ6)!


End file.
